User talk:Jimmysut
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Great games Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you wite down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Special:UserRights, This is the page. Enter the username of the user you wish to promote. Ex: Profile jc! Questions About the Wiki I have desided to Protect the Main Page, due to it being obviously a high traffic type page, and so it has been protected so only Registed Users can Edit it! If you disagree with this then Un-Protect it. I apolagise if this may cause any inconvinance! Profile jc 19:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I have placed a link on the Voting page, so that if anyone has any questions regarding it, they can see you about it! If this may cause any inconvinance please leave me a message. The reason for this is because you know more about the page than i do, and so i wouldn't be much help, Would I. Again I apolagise for this action without your pomission, and so if you feel unhappy about my decision then feel free to revert it! Profile jc 20:15, February 8, 2010 Fallout the S''eries or Falout 3 the ''Game? I'll asume you mean the game, but i'm actualy strapped up in somthing at the moment. Of which is repearing articles on this Wiki. Once I've finished, I'll be sure to do the Fallout 3 page. But don't you think it need's to be Voted upon first? Darkhard1 22:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should have articles about the characters and Protaganists etc. from V. Games or not, let me know what you think?! Darkhard1 22:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'd be happy to handle "Quote of the Week", and i should also say that that was a nice choice of quote you've chosen! Darkhard1 22:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Really? Well congratulations, assuming that you mean that you now own the game, or that you stole it from a disabled old man who was likely masturbaiting to yaoi. Have fun with it lol!!! Darkhard1 13:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Are they Great?! Hey, i just noticed a few things. There are some articles on this Wiki that i personally don't consider Great. Just let me know what you think about them, okay. Dragon ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi/Sparkling Tenkaichi really didn't accomplish much to be honest, it's character selection was decent but i found that the Z Battle Gate was somewhat... ridiculas at times. For example, at the end of the Future Peace Saga Trunks battle Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, the most powerful warrior in the entire Dragon Ball Universe. It's compleatly ridiculas. Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3/Sparkling Meteor While I'm aware of the fact that I placed this article upon the Wiki, I've noticed a few flaws in the game. The story is extreamly lacking, the Vegeta Saga consists of three battles, yeahhh... Another example it jumps from the battle with Dr Gero and #19 to Trunks attempt at stopping Vegeta let Cell atain his Perfect form. It's downright stupid! Also it has stupid un-important fighters, such as Babadi, Arale Normaki, Appule, Devil Man, Cyborg Tao and, you'll like this... Some random soldier that works for Frieza, his name is literally Frieza Soldier. I'm planning to change them to, Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 and well i'm hoping i'll be able to change the DBZBT3 to Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 when its released in November on Xbox 360, PS3. I understand that you havn't had the joy of playing Budokai 3 and possibly haven't even heard of RB2 as I never saw a copy of the first one in the UK and had to buy it off of the Internet. Heck they even give you a free DVD with RB2, just do a bit of research into them. If you some how disagree with this then please leave me a message on my Talk Page, thanks. Darkhard1 19:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright there is indeed an Indiana Jones 3, I'm sorrry for disbelieving you, okay? But when i said "live" games i meant internet games, but whatever. Now let us never speak of this again! By the way, I've got an idea! How 'bout we make a "user review page" for each of the games on the wiki, I'll put it up and get it working alright, just let me know what you think of them if you would please, thanks. Darkhard1 22:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC)